If you can't stand the heat
by Elizabellalovesbernard
Summary: When Elizabella and Bernard have a slight altercation in the kitchen, Bernard almost walks out on her. Read and respond please :


There were seventeen days until Christmas and everyone in the workshop was hard at work making toys and candy for the good kids. Bernard was wandering around making sure everyone was on task so that the holiday would run smoothly while Curtis followed him diligently. Eva was programming a Nintendo DS to insure that it would work for Joshua Kindle, who had asked for one every year but didn't get it because he was on the naughty list, but this year, he would jump out of bed to find the red, shiny treasure laying under the tree, waiting to be played. Natale was working out a few bugs in a laptop that a little girl in Switzerland had wished for. Elizabella was sewing a baby blue dress onto a blonde doll while the cookies she was baking rested in the oven. Everything seemed to be running smoothly and everyone was happily working because it was almost break time. That is, everyone except Elizabella. She had told Bernard last year that things wouldn't go back to the way they used to be, but, unfortunately, they had. She never talked to Bernard unless she had to, and he had made no attempt to speak to her about anything other than her work. The only physical contact that they ever made was once, in September, Bernard had been peeking over her shoulder at a beautiful brown haired doll that Elizabella was making a crimson dress for and just when she had put it on the toy, Bernard smiled and put his warm hand on her shoulder. He told her she had done well and that the doll was gorgeous, then went on his way. She felt stupid for ever thinking that a guy like Bernard, handsome, nice, funny… could ever have feelings with an ordinary half elf such as her. A voice came over the loud speaker telling everyone they could take a nice break and thanked them for their hard work and cooperation. It was like laying her head on a bed of fine silk to hear Bernard's voice over the intercom…even if he was talking to everyone, not just her. Everyone rushed out of the room and left Elizabella sitting alone, surrounded in so much silence that if she had dropped her sewing needle, it would have sounded like an explosion. Bernard was just about to walk out as well when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Elizabella was still sitting in her seat, sewing her baby blue dress. He walked over to her looking very official with his back erect and his clipboard in hand.

"Elizabella?" He called out. His voice echoed in the big, empty room. This frightened Elizabella and she dropped her needle on the floor… it joined his echo and soon faded out. She bent down to pick it up, her cold face on fire. "I didn't mean to frighten you… you know we're on break, right?"

"I know," Elizabella said, stabbing the needle into the dress once more "I have some things baking in the oven and, I can't leave or I'll burn them."

"Well," Bernard said, stopping in front of her "Can't you just stop what you're doing at least? I feel bad that you're still working."

"I don't mind" Elizabella replied quietly. Bernard sat next to her and grabbed her hand that was holding the dress.

"I know you don't… but I do." He rested their intertwined hands on his knee and smiled at her. Elizabella looked at the floor to avoid his gorgeous gaze. "Why not go get a cup of coco or something… You can always set a timer on whatever you're cooking, which smells delicious by the way." He was always complimenting her on her work… not once did he ever point out a flaw.

"There is a timer on them." She replied, gently. "But I don't know how long is left until they are do-" The timer rang loudly in the kitchen which made her jump a bit.

"See?" Bernard said, releasing her hand so that she could go to the kitchen and pull out the cookies. He followed her as she glided to the kitchen. "You still have thirty minutes to relax." He pointed out. She sighed.

"I don't have anything to fill my time." Elizabella replied quietly.

"I'll go with you to get something to drink if you'd like."

"I don't understand you." Elizabella sighed. She must have sounded more hateful than she meant because Bernard tilted his head a bit and he could feel his heart drop in his chest.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked, befuddled. Elizabella didn't have a chance to answer him because she had burnt her hand through the oven mitt because of a hole in the palm that she hadn't noticed. She yelped and Bernard rushed to her aid, quickly turning on the water and holding her hand under it. "Stay still." He said sternly. He sounded very protective of her and only left her side for a second to pull out the cookies and shut the oven door. After turning it off, he went back over to Elizabella who was almost in tears from the pain. Bernard grabbed her hand gently and took it out from under the water saying simply, "That's probably going to blister." He grabbed some ice from the fridge and held it on her hand. She gasped a bit from the pain and shock of the freezing ice. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… thanks." Elizabella blushed, "All I meant was… that it seems like this happens every year. We ignore each other until December… and then when December finally **does **get here, we start being close again… but it all ends too quickly and I don't ever talk to you until…next…Decemb-" her voice trailed off as she stared at the amused smile that was plastered on his face. "What?"

"You miss me… don't you, Elizabella?"

"No! It's nothing like that! You just- confuse me is all…"

"Well, if that's all it is and you don't mind not talking to me then our relationship can convert to being strictly business year round… I'm incredibly busy in December anyway and since you don't mind me not being around then I guess-"

"No!" Elizabella interjected without even thinking about what she was revealing. Bernard's smile grew wider.

"Well what's the point if you don't miss me?" Bernard mused.

"It's not that I miss you and it's not that I don't want to be friends at all… I just don't understand why you don't want to be **friends **year round." Elizabella said shyly. She made sure he knew she didn't love him… even if she did, it was beside the point. Bernard's smile faded and he turned away from her a bit, shaking his head.

"_That's_why…" Bernard mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabella asked gently, trying to convince her legs to walk up to him.

"Elizabella… I don't want to be your friend." Bernard sighed.

"Oh." Her world had just shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

"No! No! Well… I didn't mean it like that." Bernard sighed. "It's just… I don't talk to you all year because-" He was fumbling over his words and not making much since. "Well, see…" He sighed. "I don't talk to you all year because whenever I see you, I can't get you off my mind. You get my thoughts all jumbled up and I can't focus on anything but your beautiful hair… and your gorgeous, chestnut eyes… and your ivory skin… and-" Bernard paused, realizing what he had just confessed. Elizabella's eyes were wide and she was in utter disbelief. How could someone who ignored her ninety nine percent of the year have such an absolute crush on her? Bernard continued quietly, "anyway… I stay away from you so that I don't complicate things… I really love being your friend… but I know you don't feel the same as I do about you and I have to keep my mind on my work." Elizabella felt numb all over. She wanted to jump up and scream and hug him but at the same time to smack him in the face for hiding this from her for two years. Bernard sighed once more. "I guess I'll go now… break's over." He mumbled. He began to leave but Elizabella called out to him. He must not have heard her because he kept walking so Elizabella decided it was now or never and forced her feet to go as quickly as they could. She ran up to Bernard and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind him just as he was about to call all of the elves back in from their break and disturb their silence.

"Bernard…" Elizabella said quietly. Bernard turned and unwrapped her arms carefully.

"yes?"

"Tomorrow… let's you and I get a drink." Bernard grinned and enveloped her in one last hug.

"Sure." And after that, Elizabella returned to her station as Bernard called all of the elves back to work and he went on with his day, his mind never straying from Elizabella's lustrous hair, her radiant eyes, and her silky skin…he never tried to force her out of his mind either.


End file.
